A level shift circuit for outputting an input signal input from a first circuit as an output signal to a second circuit is disclosed as a level shift device (for example, see patent document 1).
This level shift device is configured including: a first switching element connected between a first circuit operating at a first power supply voltage and a second circuit operating at a second power supply voltage, which is higher than the first power supply voltage, and configured to output a signal input at one end thereof to the other end thereof; a transmission circuit configured to supply the first or second power supply voltage to the other end of the first switching element via a resistance element; and a control circuit configured to supply a current to the other end of the first switching element in the same direction as a current flowing through the resistance element when the first switching element is in the OFF state.